


Escapade

by queer_quill



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, flirtatious dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_quill/pseuds/queer_quill
Summary: After consulting the Arcana for help solving the mystery ahead, Auriel gets a reading that sends him on an adventurous night at the tavern.





	Escapade

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story as an exercise to flesh out my apprentice, Auriel Drake. I'll probably be posting a lot of my apprentice, but I'll probably also write some drabbles with an open and gender-neutral apprentice so you can read it with your OC/apprentice in mind. Hope you enjoy!

The shop was quiet, despite the chaos that occurred that day. Between preparations for the Masquerade and searching for clues to clear Julian's name, Auriel felt like he hadn't been calm enough to hear himself think since this whole situation began. That's why he came back to the shop; the place that he had come to call home. He always found peace there and had always known warmth and safety amongst the menagerie of herbs and magical paraphernalia that filled the small shop. The calming smell of lavender that permeated the space made Auriel's body relax almost immediately upon entering, and all of the tension that had built up during the past few days finally started to release. 

 

       After a deep breath to collect himself, Auriel made his way to the table in the back of the shop. Even though he yearned to head upstairs and collapse onto the bed and sleep for about a week straight, he knew that there was work to be done. There were questions that needed to be answered. And while he didn't know how to find all of the answers, he knew where to start looking. 

       Reaching into his bag, he pulled out Asra's tarot deck and laid it on the table in front of him. It was a familiar action, (he had done hundreds of readings at that very table for as long as he could remember) but for one reason or another, he was nervous of what he might find. Slowly, he sat down, gauging the energy he read from the deck. The cards were practically buzzing in his hands, but maybe that sensation was just shakiness from lack of sleep. Whatever it was, it was clear to him that they had something to tell him. 

     Auriel started to shuffle the cards and allowed his mind to quiet so he could focus. It was hard, truth be told. Even with all the practice and training under Asra, there were a million questions running through his mind. Was Julian truly innocent? If Julian didn't kill the Count, then who did? Was there a connection between Julian's missing memories and Auriel's own elusive past? Did they somehow have a history with each other that neither of them remembered, and is that why Auriel felt so drawn to the roguish doctor? His fingers fiddled with the cards of their own accord as his mind was taken with these questions. Then suddenly-

      _Stop._

It was more of a feeling than a command. The familiar sensation of finding the card he had been searching for shook him back to reality. His fingers felt electric where they touched the chosen card. With a flourish, Auriel flipped the card over to reveal the face and, hopefully, the truth. 

     The Lovers. 

     His face immediately filled with heat, even bringing a touch of pink to the tips of his ears. Asra had always warned him of the dangers of letting your mind wander while doing a reading. "The cards have a way of telling you exactly what's on your mind, even when you don't realize it." Well, Auriel guessed that Asra could tell him 'I told you so.'

     Heart still slightly elevated, Auriel wondered what this meant. He knew that the cards often had double meanings and were hardly ever literal, but he was still very caught off guard. Surely there was another interpretation. Either way, the Arcana always had something to say. Whether or not that something was helpful was an entirely different story. Regardless, Auriel picked up the card and listened for the voice of the Lovers to tell him their message. 

     Immediately, and to Auriel's chagrin, the image of Julian Devorak popped into his mind. The phantom doctor had a wolfish grin on his face and seemed to be looking right at Auriel, as if he was in the same room. Julian's eyes held a familiarity that Auriel hadn't seen before. Or... had he seen it before? Was this a memory, or just some vision conjured by the Major Arcana? 

     In one fluid movement, the image of Julian raised his hand and gestured for Auriel to follow him. A single hooked finger that beckoned him and also seemed to grasp onto something deep within him. 

     Now, usually, Auriel would proceed with caution if a vision like this told him to follow them. Asra would urge him to think about what the Arcana wanted to show him, and whether or not he wanted to see it before doing anything. But Asra wasn't there. And yes, the Arcana could be mischievous in their ways, but Auriel was hopeful that whatever this was, it would give him insight into how to prove Julian's innocence, and he was going to take whatever chance he got to do it. 

     So, Auriel rose from the table and made his way back toward the front of the shop, making sure to grab the deck before heading out the door and locking it. Not Julian appeared down the alley next to the shop, now a full-body apparition and Auriel watched as he disappeared around the corner heading south. Okay, that was a little suspicious. Maybe Auriel would cast a protection spell just in case. 

     Auriel followed the vision like that for a while; watching Julian's doppelganger appear in the distance and walk out of sight around the next corner before Auriel could reach him. It was a game of cat and mouse, but soon it was over. Auriel finally rounded a building and saw where he was being led. Warm light spilled out of the door of the Rowdy Raven as Not Julian (?) made his way inside, his cloak swishing behind him. Quickly, the apprentice slipped inside and was met with a wall of loud pub-goers milling about the place that stopped him in his tracks. There was no sight of Julian, which Auriel only thought fitting. Of course, a hallucination wouldn’t have to worry about crowds getting in the way.

     With a sigh, he weaved his way towards the bar, hoping it would be a better vantage point to scope out the place in order to figure out what exactly he was doing there. 

     He finally popped out of the throng of people, a bit breathless, and walked over to the bar to take a seat on one of the honestly rickety looking stools.

     "Can I get a pint of... something?" Auriel asked the barkeep. He was too distracted to think of the name of the drink he wanted, so he just decided to take a leap of faith and hope the barkeep had good taste. The apprentice twisted around on the stool to take another look around the pub, his eyes scanning for some kind of sign. Maybe a long cloak, or a shock of red hair. 

     "Here you go." The voice of the barkeep was gruff and somewhat tired. Looking out over the sea of drunken patrons, he could understand why. Grabbing the tankard by the handle and taking a swig, Auriel was pleasantly surprised by the taste. It warmed his chest as it went down and soon Auriel felt a wave of calm lightly lap over his body. Hell, maybe the cards just wanted him to relax and get a drink, Gods knows he needed one. He took another long drink, savoring the taste, when someone spoke right next to him, making him sputter mead back into the glass. 

     "Hello, Goldy," Julian said with a bright eye and a charming smile. Auriel almost choked on his drink and had to set it down and cough. 

     "Gods, you could have at least tapped me on the shoulder," Auriel said indignantly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Or, maybe he couldn't have tapped him, seeing as this still might be the vision of Julian and not the man himself. 

      "I'm sorry." The doctor did look genuinely sorry. "But I was just so surprised to see you here that I couldn't help myself." His smile widened as he leaned towards Auriel. The faint smell of alcohol caught Auriel's nose, and he recognized the drink immediately. Salty Bitters. Julian seemed to have had at least one so far. And seemed to be getting another, as the man turned to the barkeep, empty glass in hand, and asked for a refill. The barkeep poured him one, and shot a glance to Auriel, as if to wordlessly convey that yes, he was at least a few drinks in. 

     So, the barkeep acknowledging Julian meant that this was probably the real one, but just to be sure... Auriel held his hand out tentatively and, before he could change his mind, placed it on Julian's arm. Soft leather met his touch, and Auriel breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want to deal with any more apparitions tonight, especially not after dealing with that wretched goat.. thing. Julian gave Auriel a questioning look, his brow raised above his eyepatch, and Auriel squeezed his arm lightly and gave him a quick smile, his own brows wiggling playfully. Hmm, maybe this drink was a bit stronger than he thought. 

     "So what are you doing here?" Julian asked, returning the touch with a nudge. "Other than for the great drinks." Auriel barked a laugh as he eyed Julian's drink with a mixture of amusement and mild disgust. 

     "I just seemed to wander in," Auriel muttered, knowing that it would take too much time and effort trying to explain how he really got there. Julian wasn't too knowledgeable of magic in the first place, so trying to get him to understand something as high concept as some weird vision leading him to a bar was probably going to go right over his head. 

     "I see," Julian mused, and he took a swig of his drink. "Come on, how about we go grab a booth? Sitting at the bar is a bit too out in the open for me." Julian stood and held out his hand for Auriel to take, which he did, glad to be headed somewhere a bit quieter. The pair passed a few tables with patrons crowded around them, sharing tales or playing games. The patrons barely gave them a second glance, which was good. Julian was still on the run for murder despite the bits of evidence that said he might be innocent, so the less attention they attracted, the better. 

     Julian led Auriel to a table towards the back of the tavern, and there were a few people sitting quietly at separate tables, drinking and eating. The two of them settled into a booth, sitting across the table from one another. The benches, Auriel noted, were scored from years of bar brawls and stained with alcohol spills. He felt the energy of hundreds of memories of reveries made at that very booth, and some of them, Auriel guessed, were Julian's. He looked across the table and watched Julian as he took another long drink from his cup, almost draining it completely. How he could drink so much was beyond Auriel's comprehension. 

     "Now, Auriel," Julian sighed, "do you want to tell me why you're actually here?" Julian's gloved hands steepled in front of his mouth, and the brow above his eyepatch quirked. Auriel blushed, feeling sheepish about having lied to him, and scratched the back of his head. 

     "I... followed you here?" Auriel replied, his voice unsure and quiet.

     "Unless you've been here for hours and I miraculously haven't seen you in all of that time, you did not follow me here." Julian searched Auriel's face quizzically.

     "Well, it wasn't you... per se."

     "...What?"

     After a lengthy and confusing explanation from Auriel, Julian finished off his drink in one big gulp and sighed in exasperation. "Wait, so what were the cards even telling you to do? Come and get drunk?" Auriel decidedly didn't tell Julian that he had pulled the Lovers card. He decided that it wasn't relevant. He really hoped that it wouldn't become relevant. 

     "I- uh, I guess so," Auriel said, and took a long drink from his glass, hoping that would be the end of that line of questioning. 

     "Well, then, who's to argue with the ever-wise Arcana?" Julian mused, wiggling his brows mischievously at Auriel. Oh, no. Auriel definitely did not like that look. "Barth, another round!" Julian shouted, and slapped his hand down on the table and looked Auriel up and down. 

     "Tell me, Auriel, have you ever played Ring of Fire?"

     Auriel gulped thickly.

 

* * *

 

     "And so I told him, 'If this is your ship, then why are you the one walking the plank?'" Julian roared with laughter, and Auriel clapped a hand over his mouth trying to stifle the giggle that bubbled in his throat. 

     "You did not!" Auriel shouted incredulously. 

     "I did! And then I almost fell overboard myself!" He went into another fit of laughter, and Auriel couldn't help but join him. His face felt warm and his head felt light. How many drinks had he had? He seemed to have lost count after 5. 

     Suddenly, the band in the corner switched songs, this one a sultry tempo with a thick bass line. The singer's grumbling voice crooned the lyrics as he swayed to the music. The accordion and violin played a hypnotizing melody that captured Auriel's attention. He couldn't help but move along to the tune. 

     Julian gasped almost melodramatically. "This is one of my favorite songs!" He was stood up before Auriel could even process it, and his hand extended toward him.

     "Auriel, would you care for a dance?" Julian's uncovered eye sparkled in the flickering candlelight, his handsome features perfectly shadowed. Auriel felt a bit taken aback, but the prospect of dancing with Julian, to this song, in the dim back room of the Rowdy Raven... He would hate himself if he didn't.

     "I thought you would never ask," Auriel replied, his voice low, his eyes lidded. Julian's mouth crooked into a smirk as he took Auriel's hand and led them to the middle of the room. The pair took up a stance; Auriel put one hand on the space where Julian's neck and shoulder met. His thumb absentmindedly brushed against the skin below Julian's ear, and Julian almost shuddered. Julian's hand fell instantly to the small of Auriel's back and pulled him closer, leaving Auriel just the tiniest bit breathless. Auriel grabbed Julian's free hand and laced their fingers together, and he couldn't help but note how much bigger his hands were, and how the doctor’s calluses felt against the sensitive skin of his palm. 

     And then nothing existed but the two of them and the tempo of the song. Julian’s gaze was taken by Auriel. His hair, his face, his golden eyes. Julian couldn’t look away. And neither could Auriel.

     “You know, Auriel, I’m glad we did this.” Julian’s voice was low as he leaned next to Auriel’s ear. “I’m glad I got to know you before…” 

     “Before?” Auriel leaned back to look at the taller man, concern lightly furrowing his brows. 

     “Ah, it’s nothing. I’m just happy to be here with you.” Julian spun Auriel away from him, twirled him back into his arms, and dipped him. Auriel could barely breathe, and his cheeks burned.

     Julian smiled knowingly. “There’s no one else I’d rather dance with.” He pulled Auriel back up to standing and held him close against his chest. Auriel felt the doctor’s heartbeat against his, and it felt like the room was spinning. Hopefully, that was just the drinks. The final notes of the song faded into silence and all the pair could hear was their breath coming out in quiet huffs against the other's skin.

     “Bravo! Bravo!” The few patrons left in the pub applauded them from their seats, and the band even gave them an appreciative nod. Oh, Gods, was it hot in there, or was it just Auriel?

     “Thank you for the dance,” he managed to say, looking up at Julian and smiling softly. 

     “My pleasure, dear,” Julian replied, and brought Auriel hand to his lips and kissed it sweetly. 

     “Guards!” The barkeep ran into the room, looking pointedly at Julian, to which Julian gave a curt nod. 

     “I hate to dance and dash, but I’m afraid it’s time to run.” Julian gave Auriel a wink and snatched his drink from the table, chugged the rest of it, and headed towards the back door. 

     “Wait, I’m coming with you!” Auriel grabbed his bag and followed suit. 

     “Well, after you, darling,” Julian purred as he opened the door. 

     And then they were running. Flying through back alleys and around corners. Past flickering flames of fireplaces through windows and over the canals sparkling under the full moon. They lost the guards blocks back, but they weren’t stopping. A laugh bubbled in Auriel’s throat, and he couldn’t help but watch Julian as he smiled, steam puffing out of his open mouth and hanging in the air like a cloud. 

     Finally, and much too soon, they skidded to a stop in front of the shop. Julian should be safe here. Now, to get past the warding. Auriel was a bit lightheaded, but he managed to open it and unlock the door. The two of them stumbled into the shop, and Auriel all but collapsed onto the nearest chair. 

     “That was… the stupidest thing… I’ve ever done.” Auriel huffed, his chest heaving, head spinning. 

     “You drank with me, I feel like it actually turned out well, considering.” Julian raked a hand through his auburn hair and let it flop back down over his eye. “Now, let’s get you to bed, you’re definitely going to need your rest.” 

     “What, no, I’m fine! You still might be in danger.” Auriel stood up, but far too quickly, and he had to brace himself on the chair as to not fall over. “Well…” 

     “It’s alright, Auriel, there’s no way they could find us here. Anyways, you had quite a few drinks. You can hold your liquor surprisingly well.” Julian appeared by his side and draped Auriel’s arm around his side, half picking him up. He helped Auriel upstairs and up to the bed, taking off his cloak and boots and covering him with the blanket.  

     “Now, there you are. Nice and cozy.” Julian smiled softly and sat down at the foot of the bed. Auriel felt sleep coming over him like the tide coming in, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of the doctor. 

     “Thank you,” he whispered and sat back up to lay a hand on Julian’s arm. 

      “No need to thank me, Auriel. Showing you a good time was a prize in itself.” Julian held Auriel’s hand in his and looked down thoughtfully. 

      “Auriel?”

      “Hmm?” 

      “What card did you draw?”

      “...The Lovers.”

     “Ah, of course.” He kissed Auriel’s hand and stood from the bed to stand next to Auriel. 

     “Tell them I said thank you.” Julian smiled and leaned down to kiss Auriel on the forehead. And then Auriel was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little story! If you have any story prompts or ideas you would like to read, just comment them! Thanks! :)


End file.
